Angel's Descent
by Khaos Rhapsody
Summary: History seems to repeat itself when Natsume and Mikan's son, Hyuuga Keitaro meets a new transfer student, Tenoh Emiko. However, she holds a secret that just sparks Keitaro's curiousity. Maybe school won't be as boring as he thought.
1. Prologue

In a dark place, a little girl, with long straight lavender-blue hair, knelt on the cold floor, weeping her heart out. There was no one around. There was nothing but darkness. No one was around to comfort her lonely, fragile heart.

She missed her family. Her kind-hearted father. Her beautiful mother. And most of all, her ever understanding older sister. She was far far away from her family because she was taken away, or should she say, kidnapped and now she was forced to do _their_ bidding or someone might suffer for her stubborn.

But she kept calling out. Calling out for someone to save her from this eternal darkness. A saviour to come to help the maiden in distress. To save her from this room she called a prison. Sadly, she began to lose hope as each day passed.

More tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she slowly opened her mouth. The sound coming from her slightly trembling lips was barely above a whisper:

_Someone...please save me..._

She whispered in a raspy, small voice.

_Please...anyone..._

This time, her voice was one with desperation and sadness. Her voice began to choke with tears.

_Please save me, Aneue!_

Aneue – older sister


	2. Going alone

"I wonder if this is the right place," a girl said to herself. A breeze whisked over her face. She peered through the filigreed swirls in the wrought iron. Her crystal blue eyes widened as she couldn't believe how huge it was. She looked at the sign looming over the entrance – a big, archway that read 'ALICE ACADEMY'.

She looked at her paper once again. Yup, this was the place. The new school she was going to study. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Today, she decided to go alone and tour around the school before tomorrow.

She sighed. Just a moment ago, she refused her father and nanny to company her to come to school. She insisted that she should go alone because she needed to learn how to depend on herself, not like a fragile princess. But right now, she really wished that her nanny was here with her.

"What are you doing here, little girl?" a kind, feminine voice said behind her, snapping her out from her trains of thoughts.

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise. She spun around and saw a beautiful woman with long curly blonde hair that hung down her back. Her almond-shaped sky blue eyes sat beneath beautiful arched eyebrows. Her skin was smooth and perfect. She was wearing an elegant light pink dress that reached her knees.

The girl immediately bowed, as she greeted, "My name isTenoh Emiko. Please to meet you."

"My name is Morisato Natsumi. Please to meet you, too, Emiko-chan," the woman said, flashing a warm smile at her. She bended over so she could be on the same eye-level with Emiko.

She seems friendly and kind, Emiko thought, but she sure is beautiful.

Natsumi studied the girl. Emiko was a pretty ten-year old girl with long, slithering brown hair which she tied into a high ponytail with a crystal blue ribbon that matched with her eyes. Her flawless, pale skin matched her round, innocent face. She was wearing a light blue dress flowed down to her ankles and moved freely with the breeze, with a beautiful decorated feminine collar and a matching ballet shoes.

"So you are the new student that going to study here tomorrow?" Natsumi asked kindly, remembering her name from the report card last week ago.

"Yes," the little girl answered shyly.

"Do you want a tour around the school?"

Emiko's face lit up and nodded her head eagerly.

"Wait here for a moment," she said. Natsumi walked to the further side and Emiko finally realized there was a guard standing there. The beautiful woman began to talk to him but then the guard said something as he shook his head. Natsumi then gently touched the man's cheek and unexpectedly, the man seemed to be...hypnotized. He nodded and went back to his post.

Natsumi walked straight towards Emiko and smiled. "Let's go, Emiko-chan" she said. She led the little girl to stand closer to the gate. Just then, the big iron gate swung open.

"Come on in," the older woman said.

The sun was shining and the sky was so blue it didn't look real. Emiko followed Natsumi's lead, walking into the courtyard of her new school. She glanced at everything in sight with awe.

"Wow..." she said breathlessly.

All kinds of full bloomed flower trees were all lined up at the courtyard, the wind swaying in the breeze, the petals falling gracefully from its branches. Countless of roses, lilacs, daffodils, chrysanthemums, daises, irises and other flowers and other flowers were seen as well.

Numerous students were lingering about, walking, or sitting on benches, all talking to their old friends, catching up on what the other missed, giggling and laughing. Emiko suddenly felt a pang of longing and sadness surged through her heart.

Friends.

She had to make new ones but this time, the result might be different. After all, the students in the Alice Academy were different from normal students. She just hoped they would be friendly enough.

She sighed. How pathetic, she thought bitterly, I already miss my friends back at my old school.

Natsumi noticed the sadness look in the young girl's eyes and knew what was on her mind. Emiko missed her friends and she didn't actually wish to come to this school. Then an idea struck her. "Emiko-chan, do you like garden?"

Emiko's smile brightened. "Yes, I love garden."

"Great. I will show you the garden right now," Natsumi said excitedly.

When they reached there, Emiko could feel her breath caught in her throat. The garden was definitely one of the most beautiful places in this whole school. The plants; Sakura trees, beds of roses, lilies, tulips, and a beautifully carved fountain, she couldn't help but admired the beauty. She walked to a tree and placed her hand on the hard trunk. She could feel the tree's happiness and joy and she knew the garden was greatly taken care of.

Emiko turned around to see Natsumi smiling at her. She could feel the wind blowing on her face and her long high ponytail began to twist around her. She began to like this school even though she only loved the beautiful garden.

"Natsumi-sensei?"

Natsumi and Emiko turned around to see a boy, about Emiko's age, with short straw-coloured hair and kind ember eyes. He seemed to be quite timid for a boy.

"What's wrong, Yuhi-chan?" Natsumi asked, smiling.

"Asano-sensei is calling for you, Natsumi-sensei," the boy, named Yuhi, answered.

Sensei? Is that why she allowed letting me in the school? Emiko thought, scolding herself at the same time. Why I never thought about that before? How stupid can I get?

"Asano-sensei, huh? I see. Alright, I'll go," she said, then turning to face Emiko. "I'm sorry, Emiko-chan. Can you wait here for me for a while? I will be back soon."

"Oh no, I don't mind. Please take your time, Natsumi...sensei."

Emiko watched the two walked away and into the tall building. When they were out of sight, she decided to explore the beautiful garden. It was indeed big and filled with trees and flowers. She could hear birds singing their melodious song. There was a soft wind blowing, whispering against her ear and with it caring the soft petals of Sakura trees.

Suddenly she felt someone's presence behind her. She spun around, her long side bangs whipped around her face. And there, not too far away, she saw something or someone looking down at her from a branch of a tall tree.

The first thing she noticed was a pair of beautiful piercing brown eyes, staring at her.


	3. First day of school

Emiko walked closer to the tree, but only on a safe distance. There was a boy sitting on top of a branch and he was staring down at her. The wind blew her hair across her face and neck. She couldn't help staring back at the boy.

The first thing she noticed about him was his piercing brown eyes. His eyes were deep and mysterious and held a look of pride and energy. His eyebrows were constantly furrowed and his mouth was in a scowl. He had thick dark violet locks draped over the beautiful brown eyes and he gave her the impression of a bad boy.

He was wearing a long-sleeves black shirt, and red shorts with black stripes that revealed the flawless skin girls loved from his knees to his ankles and wore a black flat boots. There were two piercing on his ears, each on one side. His face, she didn't feel the need to explain. It was plain gorgeous. His cheekbone was high, his smooth skin was tanned and flawless.

Emiko could feel his eyes bored deep into hers. She tried to look away but couldn't. Something about his eyes pulled her in. Something she couldn't point out.

"So here you are," a familiar voice said from behind her, snapped her out from her trance.

Emiko turned around and saw Natsumi standing not far from her. "Natsumi-sensei?"

"Come on. I still need to show you around the school."

Emiko nodded. When she turned back, the boy had already vanished. Where did he go? she thought. I wonder why I feel kind of disappointed.

All along the tour, Emiko found out there were five types of Alices; Latent Ability, Technical, Somatic type, Special Ability Types, and Dangerous Ability Types. Every Alice is categorized as one of four _shapes_, that specify how much of it can be used and how often; Childhood Alice, Diffuse, Intermittent and Limitless.

Natsumi seemed to lead her somewhere she didn't know. She began to think of the boy again. She wasn't sure if Natsumi-sensei had seen that boy from the tree but she didn't ask. She didn't want Natsumi to know she kept thinking of him.

Emiko paused when she saw Natsumi had stopped walking. She followed her gaze and noticed a door.

"Here we are," she announced with a cheerful tone.

Emiko looked up at the older woman in confusion. Natsumi opened the door and revealed to be some kind of a living room or guest room. There, on the sofa, a young man with dark brown hair and pale brown eyes. When he looked up at them, his eyes narrowed in irritation.

The man got up and walked straight towards them. Crossing his arms, he asked angrily, "Natsumi, where have you been?"

Natsumi seemed to remain calm and cheerful, although those glares were directed at her. She answered cheerfully, "Well, I was showing Emiko-chan around the school." Then she looked down at Emiko with a smile, "right?"

"Yes, Natsumi-sensei has been nice enough to show me around the school," Emiko said.

"So you are the new student, huh?" he said, although it's more to himself. Like a perfect gentleman, Fujishima stretched out his hand. "Please to meet you," he said. "I'm Fujishima Asano."

"Please to meet you, too, Fujishima-sensei. I'm Tenoh Emiko," she said, shaking his outstretch hand.

"I will take my leave. Can you help me explaining all the rules? Really, thank. Adieus," Natsumi said without giving Fujishima the chance to protest.

The way Fujishima acted was like as if the door had just slammed on his face. "That lazy bum!" Fujishima cursed under his breath. Dark aura could be seen surrounding him as he clenched a tight fist. "One day I'm going to teach her a lesson! Just you wait and see, Natsumi!"

Emiko felt a bit nervous, especially to the dark aura around the man. "I'm sorry, Fujishima-sensei. I didn't mean to bother you," she said, hint of fear visible in her tone.

The man stopped his cursing and laughed nervously, realizing that he had just scared the poor girl. "Don't worry about it." Then his face wore an expression of disgust. "You see, she's always like this. She is so similar to that Narumi, it makes me sick to my stomach just thinking about it," he claimed.

"Narumi?" A huge question mark appeared above Emiko's head as she titled her head to the side.

"Yes, he used to be the teacher of this school before he retires," he explained, the same expression was still presented. "He's also my previous teacher when I study here and not only that he has the same Alice as Natsumi had."

"I see," Emiko nodded in understanding.

I have no idea how...interesting the people here are, she added to herself.

"Now let me explain how everything goes around here," he said with a smile, much calmer this time.

--

By the end of the day, Emiko knew everything there was to know about the Alice Academy. The Academy had its own monetary system, the Rabbit (Rt). And she also found out there were four forests surrounding the school. Unique was the only word she could describe the academy. There was no other word.

Emiko found out that most of her belongings had already transferred to the Alice Academy and she was already a Three Star student, maybe it was thank to her wealthy father.

She'd be perched in her favorite spot – the window seat – gazing out at the starry night sky. Tonight would be the last day I sleep in my room, she thought, shoving her long bang behind her ear even though she knew it would slither back in about three seconds. For an instant, her mind flashed upon the mysterious boy again.

I wonder who he is, Emiko thought. She then shook her head sharply. What am I doing? The way I am acting right now is like...obsession. I am not obsessing over some boy I don't know, she admonished herself, although I am curious who he is.

Emiko lay on her bed, covering her body with the blanket. She couldn't help but thinking about her new school. I wonder will I make new friend again. She closed her, imagining what it would be like but soon after she dozed off_.  
_

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

"Ojou-sama. It's time for you to wake up."

Long and dark eyelashes slowly fluttered open, revealing crystal blue orbs, as Emiko awoke from her slumber.

Pulling away the warm and cozy covers of her bed, she was met with the cold atmosphere of her bedroom. Shivering slightly, the girl rubbed her porcelain colored arms in an attempt to get warmth. Stepping on the cold tile floor, Emiko, still half asleep, sluggishly made her way to her bedroom door.

Finally reaching her destination, she opened the door slowly, only to find her nanny looking at her with an amused expression.

While stifling a yawn with one of her milky white hands she mumbled softly, "Good morning, Nanny Giselle."

"Ojou-sama, I think you should prepare to go to your new school now," Giselle said.

"I guess you're right," Emiko said, then gave another yawn. "I go change now."

Giving her nanny a smile, she closed the door and then walked into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom in her white robe and grabbed a towel that happened to be hanging off her chair.

Walking back to her bedroom, she eyed her brand new uniform. Emiko thought it looked kind of cute in a way but she liked her own uniform better. Emiko strode over to her full length mirror, clothes in hand. Getting rid of her robe, she placed it gently off to the side while putting on her undergarments.

After she dressed and made her bed, Emiko hurried out of her room, stopping to glance at her reflection in the mirror. Her long, light brown hair was slightly messy, and her half-lidded blue eyes seemed tired, or perhaps desperately nervous. Taking a brush, she combed her light brown hair quickly until every strand was perfectly straight.

Emiko tied a matching red ribbon at each side of her head, in such a way that lifted just enough so there was a clear view of her astounding blue eyes. She placed her brush on the drawer, looking straight into the eyes of the girl in the mirror.

Today would be the last day I spend with my family, even though father is always busy with work, Emiko thought bitterly.

She forced a reassuring smile at her reflection before hurrying out of her bedroom and rushing to the kitchen for breakfast.

Emiko joined her father at the grand dining room. Her father was reading the newspaper and it seemed like he hadn't touched his breakfast yet. She sighed. He's always the same. She sat next to her father, greeting him with a smile, "Good morning, father."

Her father just nodded as he continued reading his newspaper. Emiko just sat quietly, a bit disappointed and sad about her father's reaction. It would be the last day she spent in this house and he still acted indifference.

Soon after, she finished her breakfast and prepared to go to school. She stood up and bowed to her father but he didn't bother to look at her or say anything. Emiko could feel a pang of sadness stir in her heart, however, she just ignored it: she already got used to it. Just as she's about to open the door, she heard her father said to her, "Don't disappoint me."

Emiko was speechless for a second but quickly recovered. She then turned around and bowed for the last time. Emiko gave her father a smile, saying thank you and she closed the door silently.

--

"Class, today we'll be having a new student. I expect you all to welcome and treat her nicely and warmly. Welcome to our school, Emiko-chan," Natsumi announced.

Emiko stood in front of the class, with her hand clasped together in front of her. She greeted, giving them a polite bow, "Please to meet you all. My name is Tenoh Emiko. I hope we can be good friends." She watched the students studied her from head to toe. Some of the students seemed to whisper about something, probably about her.

"Does anyone want to become Emiko-chan's partner?" Natsumi asked the class.

"No one? This could be a problem," Natsumi said thoughtfully, placing a finger on her narrow chin, "Let's see then, your partner will be...ah, how about Keitaro-kun?"

Keitaro? Emiko thought.

In an instant, almost all the girls cried in dismay could be heard across the room, nearly making Emiko jumped out of her skin in the progress. Some stood up and slammed their palms on the poor table. The girls glared at the Emiko darkly with pure envy and hatred. Before anyone could say another word or protest, the door slide opened.

Emiko watched the person walked inside the room – and gaped.

Stepping inside the room was a gorgeous boy with dark violet hair and piercing brown eyes. His hands were in his pocket and had this cold, distant aura around him. All the girls were too busy swooning at the sight of the boy while some boys were too busy glaring at the same guy.

The boy's head turned towards her direction and noticed Emiko. At that moment, Emiko knew it was him as she continued staring at his eyes. He had the same brown eyes like the boy she saw yesterday.

It's that boy, Emiko thought. Her eyes widened and her pinkish lips parted slight.

Unknown to Emiko, it also seemed like the boy remembered her as well and was thinking the same thing.

It's that girl, he thought.


	4. Oh boy!

The dark violet-haired boy walked inside the room and sat next to a boy with black hair and blue eyes. The black-haired boy flashed a smile to his friend while Keitaro, who had just came in, nodded. 

"It's seemed like you're late, huh, Keitaro-kun," Natsumi said, amused.

He didn't answer.

"Well, since you just came in, I better tell you right now that you will be this girl's partner for now on," the teacher announced to him. Even though Keitaro kept an emotionless expression, she knew he was surprised and unhappy.

This caused the girls to cry in dismay again. Emiko blinked at the sudden change of the girls' behavior. First, they glared at her, then they swooned over the boy and back glaring at her. What an instant change in attitude! she thought. She was sure the entire school could hear their screaming.

"Do you mind, Keitaro-kun?" Natsumi asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Do whatever you like then."

This time, the girls' cries were even louder, if that's possible. Many girls glared daggers at Emiko, clenching their fists tightly, as if resisting all temptations to run over and strangle her.

_Erk. _Emiko cringed, mortified at all the whispers and gasps of disbelief that were coming from all around her.

"Why –" a permed-haired girl snapped, standing up, and pointed an accusing finger at Emiko. "– is that _girl_ pair up with Keitaro-kun?!" She spat out the word 'girl' like venom. Emiko pretended not to notice the stares like daggers being shot at her.

"That's right," shrieked a girl with black hair in three pony-tails, standing up as well. "Don't we – I mean, Keitaro-kun has a right to say about it!"

The class began to cause a din (more likely the girls were the ones). Emiko felt nervous with each second passed as cold beads of sweats began to form on her forehead. She had no idea her 'partner' was so popular and the idea he had a partner could cause such a commotion.

"Now, now, class," Natsumi tried to calm the students. "Since no one wants to be her partner, I thought you all don't mind Keitaro-kun being her partner. I mean, I didn't see him _not_ raising his hand just now."

That's because he wasn't here a moment ago, Emiko thought with an uneasy smile. She began to realize Natsumi-sensei was more cunning than she thought and told. She just found a loophole in her...rather strange theory.

A Victory sign were on Natsumi's eyes as the class grew silent. Natsumi smiled and turned towards Emiko. Her smile seemed to brighten a lot more, at least Emiko thought so. Natsumi said softly, "Emiko-chan, he will be your partner. His name is Hyuuga Keitaro. I hope you two will get along well."

Keitaro glared at the still-smiling woman. He seemed to be unhappy and unsatisfied with this arrangement. Then he turned his glare towards Emiko. Not wanting to be unfriendly, Emiko managed to force a smile. However, this seemed to increase his frustration. He stood up. "Whatever," he said. His voice was rather cold, "Let's go, Haru."

The black-haired boy stood up and followed Keitaro out of the classroom. Emiko could hear Natsumi sighed just besides her.

So his name is Hyuuga Keitaro, she thought. He didn't seem like the person who will socialize with others but pretty popular. What have I gotten myself into?

"I'm sure you know what the classroom expectations are so I won't need to elaborate on them," Natsumi announced. "So you are allowed to talk until the end of the period."

This announcement excited most of the class back into their loud chatter. Emiko watched Natsumi walked out the class. Before she did, she gave Emiko a thumb-up. This made her felt a bit better and a bit more courageous.

Emiko was never one who made such voice. Still standing in front, she scanned around the class. The students were in their bad behaviour. There was a boy who was drawing on the wall, another was flying and some girls were doing some strange chemical experiment.

I don't think I can get along with them, Emiko thought.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of eyes was watching her. She looked around and noticed the person at the far away corner of the class. Emiko gaped. She was a really beautiful girl with long, flowing blonde hair and beautiful violent eyes. The girl tied the white headband around her head in a stylist way that made her looked more stunning. However, as pretty as she was, she didn't look friendly at all. Her glare had never left her not even a second.

Strange, she looked a lot like the dark-haired boy, Haru or something, Emiko thought.

"Ano..."

Emiko heard a voice right besides her. She turned to the side only to see a boy with short straw-coloured hair and kind ember eyes. Emiko glanced over her shoulder and noticed the pretty girl was gone.

"Please to meet you again, Tenoh-san," the boy greeted.

Emiko frowned slightly, trying to remember the boy. Ah! She recalled who he was. He was the same Alice student she met yesterday. "You are Yuuhi-san, right?"

"Yes, I am. I'm happy you still remember me," he said with a wide grin. "My name is Tobita Yuuhi. I'm the representative of this class. Please to meet you and welcome to Class B, Tenoh-san."

"Thank you. Please to meet you, too, Yuuhi-san. Please call me Emiko."

This seemed to cause him to blush a bit. He seemed to panic a bit as he waved his hands nervously. "No, I can't do that. It wouldn't be polite. I mean – I..."

Emiko giggled. He's such a funny fellow, she thought. She said, "I don't mind you calling me that. In fact, I will be happy if you do."

"Alright...Emiko-san..." he said, flashing her with a rather shy smile. Emiko liked him already.

Emiko's smile grew wider and felt thrill inside. I just make myself a new friend, she thought happily. And he's nice, too.

"Hey new girl!"

Emiko's shoulders shot up to her ears as she spun around to stare at the permed-haired girl and black-haired girl. Oh no, she thought, it is those two. "Yes?" she said nervously.

"What is your Alice?" the permed-haired girl asked harshly. Her eyes frowned, crossing her own arms over her chest.

Emiko froze as every head in the class whirled around to look at her. Cold beads of sweats began to form on her face again with a panicked look in her crystal blue eyes. She somehow managed to muster weakly, "...I-I...don't know..."

"What? You don't even know," she said cruedly. "Don't tell me you're just a temporary Alice Student only."

"No!" Emiko quickly protested. "I'm a Three-star Student."

"Really? I bet your daddy pay the Academy a great deal to give you that position," she sneered.

"What?"

"Don't you think we don't know, little Miss Princess?" the girl with three ponytails snarled, a cruel smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Your father has one of the most successful companies in this living earth. You had been attending Girl's schools ever since kindergarten and got chauffeured to and fro."

"In another word, you are fragile. Weak and useless." she snickered.

Emiko didn't show it but her heart sunk at every word they said because they were mostly true.

_You're weak and useless..._

The words suddenly appeared on Emiko's mind. Those words...seemed familiar, Emiko thought, desperately trying to remember. It was a man's voice. Although it was harsh and cold, she was sure it was not her father's or anyone she knew.

"We don't want you in this class!"

_We don't want you..._

Why can't I remember? Emiko thought. Why these words keep echoing in my head? Why am I bothered by it? Why? I don't understand...

"Stop it!" The shout made Emiko snapped out from her train of thoughts and saw Yuuhi stood in front of her in a defensive manner. "That's enough, Minagawa-san! Inari-san! This is not the way we treat new student," he said.

A hush fell over the class as they stared at the blonde boy darkly. Did someone just actually stand up for Tenoh Emiko?

"Why shouldn't we, Iinchō? She's not even one of us. We, the Alice students, are more important and talented, special than an ordinary person such as herself. Ordinary people are only tools for us to use."

Emiko stared at the girls with disbelief. How could they say about people like that? She thought. Ordinary people still are people with feelings, emotions and hearts. They could just say things like that. I wonder -

"_What did I do to them to make them hate me this much?_" a voice said, jolting Emiko out of her thoughts. "_What's so big deal about having Alice?_"

Emiko whipped around and spotted the one who was speaking out her exact thoughts: a boy with light blonde hair and sap green eyes.

"_Can this boy read my mind?_" he said. Suddenly, he felt his head hurt. "Hey, don't shout so loudly in your head."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Emiko apologized, then giving the boy a smile. "Can I ask for your name and your Alice?" she asked, extending her hand.

The boy was startled at Emiko's friendliness but later he smiled at her. Before the boy could greet back, he was pulled away by the two girls.

"Daisuke, what are you doing?" Minagawa whispered, after dragging the boy in a safe distance. "She could be tricking you to be friends with her and make you against us."

"That's right!" Inari agreed.

"Nope," Daisuke shook his head. "I read her mind. Her intention is pure and good."

"So she's a goody-goody?" Minagawa murmured with a raised brow.

Daisuke nodded.

Minagawa's eyes frowned deeply as she whispered in an angry tone, "But that doesn't mean we are going to be easy on her!"

The door suddenly slide open. Everyone immediately quieted down when they saw who came inside. He was a middle-aged man with orange-brown hair and gray eyes. He had a stoic look on his face and was wearing a business-like suit replacing the jacket with a vest.

"I'm your Math teacher, Jin," he announced as he placed his book on the table. "Since Natsumi-sensei isn't here, I will take over the class for a while."

Silent immediately overtook the class as Jin-sensei wrote something on the blackboard. Emiko, sitting besides Yuuhi, silently took the notes and wrote it on her notebook. Minagawa and Inari seemed to be unsatisfied with Emiko's obedient so they decided to make a prank. The girls silently giggled.

Emiko outstretched her hand to take her eraser besides her but it had disappeared. She looked around her table and found it lying on the floor. Just as she was about to take it, her eraser disappeared again.

After it had disappeared a few times, Emiko finally grabbed it. She felt something above her so she looked up and saw the toy monkey fallen towards her. Absent-mindedly, her hands extended a bit as the toy landed perfectly on her hands. What is this? She thought in confusion, taking a look at it.

"So you are the one, huh?"

Emiko snapped her head up and saw Jin-sensei was standing in front of her desk. He had a bruise on his right cheek and he didn't look too happy.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Tenoh Emiko, sir," she answered honestly, puzzled at the teacher's sudden angry expression.

"Well, Tenoh Emiko," the teacher said coldly. "Don't you think just because you are a new student, I will go easy on you."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you are talking about, sir." Emiko hadn't had a slightest clue what he was talking about.

"So you want to play games. Well, Miss Tenoh, the toy monkey you are holding was the one who made a scratch on my right cheek just now," he said, pointing the bruise on his cheek.

Emiko gaped silently. She looked at the toy monkey then at the teacher. She then protested loudly, "I didn't do it, sir."

"That's right, sir. She couldn't do something like that!" Yuuhi instantly stood up, defending her for the second time.

"Quiet, Tobita Yuuhi," Jin said angrily, turning his glare towards the boy.

Just when Yuuhi was about to say something, Emiko tugged slightly at his sleeve, shaking her head. He decided to keep silent and sat back down next to Emiko.

"Tenoh Emiko, answer my question: why are you holding the toy?"

"Because..." she said, biting her lip when she realized something. Emiko was horrified that she couldn't think of an excuse to prove her innocence. The teacher definitely tried to add more impossible question if she said she didn't have the exact power to do so.

"Don't have an excuse, huh? You may be promoted to be as a Three-star student but you are going to clean the school's clock tower as your punishment."

"Yes, sir," Emiko answered, feeling weary as her chin dropped to her chest.

Looking at the corner of her eyes, she saw Minagawa and Inari laughing, even gave each other a high-five. She sighed mentally. Jeez, she already felt exhausted, had unexpectedly made enemies - _and_ had a punishment from the teacher – on her first day!

Emiko felt her shoulders sag wearily. The day she had dreaded was becoming dark and horrible.

What a great way to start in her first day of school.


	5. Hyuuga Keitaro

Never in her life had Emiko felt this naked. 

She just stepped one foot to the hall, and already all eyes were on her. Both boys and girls, freshmen until seniors, everyone was looking at her.

Had the rumors about her being that Hyuuga Keitaro's partner spread across the school already and that fast?

Emiko rushed out, clutching her books to her chest tightly as she tried to move through the crowd of students. Suddenly, a harsh impact collided into her, causing her books to fly out of her arms. A small gasp of surprise escaped her lips as she fell onto the ground, landing on her knees and palms. She looked up, only to see a grayish-lavender-haired girl. Her uniform indicated her as a senior.

"Watch where you're going, ugly!" the girl snarled, a cruel smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "You must be blind. Shouldn't you be in the hospital for an eye surgery? And while you're at it - schedule for a plastic surgery too!"

Technically, Emiko wasn't that bad looking. Most people thought she was cute. At least people told her that when she was younger. Either way, her insults still hurt Emiko like a ton of bricks. The students began whispering furiously to each other as they looked over at Emiko.

"_Is that Keitaro-kun's partner?"_

"_She's so plain."_

"_I heard she doesn't know what her Alice is."_

"_So she is just a nobody."_

"_Why is Natsumi-sensei pairs her up with Keitaro-kun? It's not fair!" _

"_Look at her trying to be nice and all. What a fake!"_

"_I wonder why the Academy accepts her in."_

"_Probably because her father paid big bucks to let her in."_

"_How pathetic!"_

"_She's hideous!"_

The hallway erupted with laughter and jeers at the fallen girl. Emiko tried to stop tears forming in her eyes. It seemed that she will never have time to enjoy school life, trouble and obstacles popped up around every corner. She wanted to avoid drawing attention but she ended up attracting attention anyway.

After staying in the class more than ten minutes with the teacher not around was a torture. Everyone was glaring at her and the atmosphere was so tense. She thought when getting out of the classroom during break time would be better but it seemed like she was wrong. Outside the class was just as wrong.

They finally finished their taunting as a sudden loud sound echoed through the hall. Giving her one last snicker, all of them rushed to their respective classes. Taking a deep sigh, Emiko tried to get up off the ground.

"Here, let me help."

Emiko slowly raised her head, surprised. She met with a girl with beautiful emerald eyes. She had heart-shaped face with pointy chin. Her midnight blue hair went a few inches past her shoulders. She was wearing the Elementary Branch uniform which meant she was the same age or a year older than her.

_She's so pretty..._she thought. Staring at the girl's outstretched hand, Emiko didn't know if she should take it. _No one I don't know would ever offer to help me before..._

The girl giggled as she said, "You're suppose to take it."

Emiko blushed. _I stared too hard_, she thought. Placing her hand on the other girl's, Emiko got up and then gave her a 'thank you' bow.

The girl just smiled brightly at her as she handed Emiko a handkerchief. "You should clean your pretty face up."

_Pretty? _Emiko blushed even harder. Taking the handkerchief she got rid of all the dirt on her left cheek."Thank you..." she said softly.

"You're welcome! Don't let other people get you down alright?" she winced.

Emiko startled at the girl's friendly advice but quickly recovered. She gave her a small smile and nodded, "I'll try..."

"My name is Ran. Daidouji Ran," she said. The girl's smile brightened even more. "What's yours?"

"I'm Tenoh Emiko. Please to meet you," Emiko replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you, too, Emiko-chan!"

_chan? _Her blush deepened a bit.

"Done! Here you go Emiko-san."

Emiko turned around and was faced with Yuuhi who was smiling. He was holding the books she accidentally dropped. Her eyes widened. "Yuuhi-san?"

Yuuhi smiled warmly at her as he handed her books to her. "Here are your books, Emiko-san."

Emiko accepted her books thankfully, the gratitude and happiness she felt evident in her tiny voice. "Thank you, Yuuhi...kun and Ran...chan."

Ran's grin grew even wider as she answered, "No problem!" Yuuhi, on the other hand, seemed to be quite embarrassed by Emiko's sudden change of names.

"What is your class?" Ran asked. Emiko thought the girl's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I'm in Class B," Emiko answered.

"Really? That's great! Me, too!" she exclaimed, her smile widened. Then she turned towards the shy boy. "So that's why you know her, huh, Yuuhi-chan! You are always too shy to make friends."

There was a tinge of pink on Yuuhi's face as he yelled with embarrassment, "Ran-chan!"

Ran laughed at her best friend's outburst. "Come on, we don't want to be late at Fujishima-sensei's class."

"That's right!" Yuuhi exclaimed. "He never liked students who come late."

"Wanna walk to class together, Emiko-chan?"

A pink tinge crept into Emiko's cheeks as she murmured her answered "U-Um...o-o-okay..."

"Great!" Ran pulled back the sleeve of her black uniform to check her blue watch. "We can take it easy. There's about fifteen before the class starts! Let's go, Emiko-chan!"

Ran's hand shot out to grab her wrist as she walked to their next class, dragging Emiko along as they went. Yuuhi followed besides her. Emiko looked from Yuuhi to Ran.

_They are such nice people_, she thought. She could feel herself smiling. _Maybe my day is not so dreadful after all._

--

Yuuhi and Ran stopped at a door and then turned around to face Emiko. They saw Emiko was looking very nervous and probably didn't want to come inside after what happened in the last periods.

"Well, here we are Emiko-chan," Yuuhi stated reassuringly.

Emiko gave him a tiny smile, nodded.

When Ran saw Emiko's smile begin to fade away, Ran squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry about it," she said.

Emiko managed to smile again and then the three walked in the classroom. When they entered, students looked up and started whispering with each other, mostly about the incident a moment ago no doubt. Emiko tried her best to ignore all the whispers, snickers, and scornful looks that were directed at her.

_I have to be strong._

Ran took her hand and said, "Don't listen to a word they say Emiko-chan...You have Yuuhi-chan and me as your friends. We'll be there for you..."

_Ran-chan..._

"That's right...We have your back..." Yuuhi then took her other hand, giving her a smile.

_Yuuhi-kun..._

"Aww...she needs her two friends to take her to her seat. Pathetic," a girl with a high ponytail commented with a smirk.

Ran gently let go of Emiko's hand and gave her a reassuring smile before her face turned to one full of rage and fury. Emiko blinked in surprise while Yuuhi just sighed, shaking his head.

Walking over to the high pony-tailed girl she slammed her fists hard on the girl's desk making it shake somewhat. Her normally gentle and playful emerald eyes now turned into cold slits as she glared fiercely at the girl before her.

"I don't care if you are my classmate or this may be bad for my reputation and record but if you dare say anything about Emiko-chan again, I will make sure your remaining school years will be like hell," she said with pure venom in her voice.

Ran then left with the girl shaking violently behind her, her friends were consoling her while some of them shot Ran some terrified looks. After what they had witnessed, all of the taunting stopped afraid of what the midnight blue-haired girl might do to them.

When Ran got back to Emiko and Yuuhi, her previous mood was soon replaced with a sheepish grin, immediately wiping off the scowl off her face.

"Ran-chan. I've only seen you got that mad once..." Yuuhi said, giving her a nervous smile.

"Yeah...Well, I couldn't help it. Sorry Emiko-chan...I guess I lost my temper."

Emiko eyed the girl in amazement ad disbelief. _I've only met her...but she's been so nice to the point of defending me._

"That's alright Ran-chan. Thank you for worrying about me." A soft pink hue highlighted Emiko's cheeks as her face was graced with a true and genuine smile. _It's been so long since I felt this way..._

"You're welcome Emiko-chan. That's what friends are for." Ran grinned from ear to ear.

Yuuhi then said, "Come on...we can't stand all day."

He then led them to three vacant seats on the back of the room. Emiko sat in the middle, Ran on her right, and Yuuhi on her left. Ran and Yuuhi were talking amiably while Emiko was listening to their stories, a soft smile implanted on her face.

_Thank you...Ran-chan, Yuuhi-kun...Maybe I wont be so alone after all..._

Emiko's thoughts were suddenly cut off as the door slid open once again. All conversation died down as Keitaro and Haru entered the room. She noticed that every girl except for her, Ran and a few were all giggling, squealing, and staring dreamily at him.

The boys casually walked through the class, ignoring all that was going on around them, finding a place where they could sit. There was one...behind Emiko's.

Emiko watched as the boys strode over in her direction. When Keitaro was about five feet away, the boy caught her gaze, locking crystal blue and ochre brown together. In a moment she broke the contact, Emiko looked away.

"Hey new girl."

Emiko lifted her head and the color drained from her face when she saw Keitaro standing in front of her. She could feel every head turned towards them and she could feel Ran gasped in horror. The previous glints of happiness in her eyes had disappeared when Ran saw the arrogant boy. It became sharp and just suddenly, a few veins popped out around those.

O'o...

"W-what?" Emiko asked timidly, trying not to sound rude even though she wanted nothing to do with him.

"What do you want with Emiko-chan?" Ran interrupted and demanded from Keitaro. There was no longer gentleness in her voice; it was uncharacteristically cold and dangerous.

It wasn't good to hear that …

"It is none of your business, girl," Keitaro answered in the same tone as hers.

**So** wasn't good to hear that…

Brown eyes and emerald eyes showed their goodness in nerve-racking on an impromptu glaring-contest before a nasal sound of snorts came from the brown-eyed one. Keitaro said in his usual cold tone, "I only want to tell the new girl one thing." He turned away from Ran and looked down at Emiko, "I will tell you once so listen carefully and clearly. **Don't get in my way**."

More veins popped out. Ran stood up, slamming her hands on the table and glared at Keitaro. "What did you say?" she roared.

"I don't care if you're my partner but if you do get in my way, I will not hesitate to hurt you," he said to Emiko, ignoring the other girl and her dark glares.

"Pa-partner!?" Ran sat back on her chair. Horror and shock was written all over her pretty face. She then quickly turned to stare at Emiko. Her expression looked like she was pleading Emiko to say it was not true. "Is that true, Emiko-chan? This jerk is your pa-pa-partner!?"

Emiko nodded uneasily. Ran looked shattered. It seemed like Ran didn't like Keitaro a lot and the mention of her being his partner had increased the girls' anger at the same time.

"I will not accept this!" Ran shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Keitaro. She concentrated her eyes-power to throw dagger glares to Keitaro. "I will not accept this jerk as Emiko-chan's partner. What has gone into Natsumi's mind?"

"It's not like I want her to be my partner, either. I was hoping I would get a prettier girl than her," Keitaro said.

Rage flooded through Ran's body as her face flushed with anger. She slammed the table even harder this time, sending chill to some of the students' spine. She glared dangerously at Keitaro who was, not surprisingly, unaffected. "Take that back, you jerk! For your information, Emiko is cute and pretty and you –"

"Ran-chan."

Ran stopped and looked down at the shy girl. Emiko shook her head, silently asking her not to do anything reckless. Ran bit her lower lip to keep herself calm and to prevent herself from attacking the boy. So she sat back on her seat with her fists clenched. Emiko flashed her with a smile, causing Ran to smile back at her and melted away her previous anger.

Emiko, then unexpectedly, stood up to look at Keitaro straight in the eyes. Fear flashed through her mind for a moment, but she banished it immediately. She had to be brave. If not for her sake, then for her new friends.

"I will try my best not to be in your way...as long as you stay out of my way as well," Emiko said, impressed with herself for not stammering in front of him.

Everyone stared at her; either impressed or surprised Emiko couldn't tell, or maybe even both. Their mouths were hanging wide open while Ran and Yuuhi smiled a proud smile as thy looked at their friend.

Keitaro was startled at the girl's sudden bravery, however, he quickly recovered and back to his emotionless expression. He turned around to leave but then he stopped midway and looked at Emiko over his shoulder. A smirk was plastered on his flawless face as he told her, "You know, you are not so timid after all."

Emiko could feel the heat on her cheek as she watched Keitaro walked to his seat with his friend. She didn't expect that. It didn't sound like an insult or a compliment. She lowered her head to hide her blush and sat down next to Ran. Unknowingly to everyone, Fujishima had witnessed everything from behind the ajar door.

_Look like Natsumi doesn't need to worry after all_, he thought, lending against the wall. A proud smile formed across his lips. _She can take care of herself._

"You did great, Emiko-chan!" Ran exclaimed happily, proud for her friend. "You show him!"

"That's right," Yuuhi said. "I'm sure Keitaro won't bother you anymore."

While Ran and Yuuhi continued talking, Emiko heard none of it since her mind was wandering off somewhere else. Emiko couldn't get that smirk out off her mind and those words kept echoing in her mind.

_You are not so timid after all._

She didn't know what to think of the boy anymore, however, at that moment she almost thought that Hyuuga Keitaro could be a nice guy after all.

Almost.


	6. Angel

Right now, Fujishima Asano, their biology teacher, had gone to have a teacher meeting so they had a free period. Again.

"All right," Ran boasted, "here we are." She chuckled and rested her hands on her hips as if she had just conquered a victory.

Gazing around, Emiko found new faces in new seats, well, not exactly new; these people were in the ones in her class. Pulling at a chair, Emiko hesitantly sat herself down and remained her eyes locked on everyone. Yuuhi saw her discontentment so he placed a reassured hand on her shoulder, earning him another thank-you smile.

Clear her throat, Ran pointed a finger at the person closest to light brown-haired girl, "Emiko, that's Kanda Akane." she said.

The girl smiled at Emiko. She was cute with her curly shoulder length cotton-pink hair and deep blue eyes. She seemed nice and friendly. If Emiko remembered correctly, she was one of the few who didn't glare at her when Natsumi-sensei announced who her partner was.

"That's Kokoro Daisuke," Ran continued.

Emiko gaped a bit. It was that mind-reading boy. Daisuke waved a hand at her, giving her a smile. Emiko smiled back. He's still as nice as I remember, she thought. Unknowingly to Emiko, Daisuke had read her thought and he grinned when he knew she thought he was nice.

A girl with long straight dark blue haired and dark violet eyes stood up. She extended her hand, her stunning eyes pierced through Emiko's as she turned over to smile, "I'm Nonaka Naoko. Any friend of Ran-chan is a friend with us."

Emiko smiled widely. She had just found more new friends and they didn't hate her like the others did. Emiko blinked. Why did the others hate her anyway? Is it because she didn't know her Alice? Or because of...

"Keitaro-kun! Haru-kun!"

The girls' squeals snapped Emiko out of her daydreaming. Emiko turned at the side to see Minagawa and Inari walked towards the place where Keitaro and Haru were sitting. Emiko, this time, had a chance to study her without being yelled at. Minagawa didn't actually have permed-like hair but her dark hair highlighted with dark blue and hazel eyes. The other girl, named Inari, had dark brown which she tied into three ponytails and had brown eyes.

Ran followed Emiko's eyes and spotted the two girls. Her expression turned into an dark scowl. "That is Minagawa Midori and her sidekick, Inari Mio. They are from Keitaro and Haru's fanclub or something like that. Honestly, I don't see why they like that Hyuuga Keitaro. He's such a jerk! But I kind of understand why they like Haru. He's the opposite of Keitaro."

Haru...

Emiko had to admit Haru is pretty good-looking with his short black hair and sky blue eyes. Come to think of it, he had a rabbit sitting next to him. _Strange, he didn't seem cold like Keitaro_, Emiko mused with a frown. _But those two seem to be good friends._

"Keitaro-kun, do you want to walk home with me after school?"

"No."

"But Keitaro-kun!"

Emiko watched as Midori tried to convince the boy. She didn't think Keitaro was that attractive. He did have many charming qualities, but Emiko didn't think that was a decent reason to fall at his feet. He was very cold and serious. He didn't have much friend. It wasn't that people didn't like him, but it was the other way around. Girls always tried to ask him out for a date, but he rejected them. However, it didn't stop them from tackling him once in a while and gazing dreamily at him whenever he was in sight.

Emiko suddenly locked eyes with Keitaro again when he looked her way. His frown deepened, then he completely ignored her. Emiko didn't know how to react to that. Should she be angry or happy? She's angry he was that arrogant while she's happy that he, too, didn't want anything to do with her even though they're partners.

"Riku-chan! Over here! Over here!"

Emiko looked at the way Akane and Naoko waved and spotted the beautiful blonde girl she saw earlier. The girl strolled towards them with such grace and dignity, Emiko thought she was a model. She smiled to her friends.

"Emiko-chan, this is Riku-chan," Ran introduced.

"Please to meet you," Emiko greeted. Now she had a closer look on the girl; Riku was indeed beautiful as she thought she was but there was something about her that made her looked similar to Haru...

The moment she laid eyes on Emiko, Riku frowned, giving Emiko the cold shoulder and walked off without a word. Everyone was left puzzled at her actions until Akane said with a forceful smile, "Riku-chan isn't usually like that. She is actually very nice although she can be cold, quiet and composed at times."

Emiko smiled. "It's ok. I'm not bothered by it."

"I wonder what's bothering her," Naoko said out.

"Daisuke, can you read her mind?" Ran asked, turning to the boy.

"She's too far away now so I can't," he answered, frowning.

"All well," Ran shrugged. "Maybe we can ask her about it."

"I don't think she likes me a lot," Emiko pointed out as she lowered her head to hide her disappointment.

"Don't worry about it," Yuuhi said. "I'm sure she has a reason why she did that."

"That's right!" they agreed.

Emiko raised her head and looked around at them. She studied their faces. They really did mean it when they said they would be friends with her but the most obvious had to be Ran and Yuuhi.

_When you find someone who accept you for who you are no matter what, you have to treasure them so they won't slip away from you..._

Mother, I finally find them, Emiko thought happily. The ones who accept me even though they thought I don't have an Alice. I'm happy they are my first in this school.

The realization made her heavy heart lift – a little. She decided to let at least Ran and Yuuhi knew her secret. The thought of telling them her secret chilled her to the bone but they were so nice to her and they should have her complete trust.

"Ran-chan, Yuuhi-kun, can you come with me for a while?" Emiko asked them.

They nodded and headed out the classroom. Emiko led them to the first place she loved in the Academy. The garden. After making sure there was no one around, she stopped walking and faced her friend.

"What is it?" Yuuhi asked her, puzzled.

"I want to show you my Alice," Emiko answered matter of factly.

Yuuhi's eyes widened in surprise as he cried out, "I thought you say you don't know your Alice!"

Emiko smiled. "I want to keep it a secret but I can't hide things from my best friends, can I?"

"I'm happy you call us your best friends," Ran said.

Her smile and Yuuhi's widened. Ran and Yuuhi just noticed there was a beautifully designed bangle she wears on her wrist, hidden well under her long sleeve. Emiko lifted her sleeve a bit and fingered around her golden bangle.

"This is the first time I show anyone my Alice," she stated out. "So I'm pretty nervous."

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone about it," Ran promised.

Ran nodded. "That's right! Our lips are sealed."

Emiko smiled. I trust them, she thought as she slowly released her bangle. Her bangle dropped onto the ground and ray of light began to flash through the area. Ran and Yuuhi raised their arms to shield their face and eyes from the blinding light.

_I just have to trust them._

--

As the afternoon sun sank lower, the students had finished their classes. Emiko walked along the hallway with Ran and Yuuhi close behind, talking and chatting happily. Emiko's heart leapt with joy as she ignored the stares that people sent her, and she smiled widely, staring straight ahead with confidence and pride.

They knew her secret and still treated her the same. They promised they wouldn't tell her secret to anyone and she trusted them. Right now, they were her best friends and Emiko was sure they would have a lot of adventures together but she would not expose them to danger, not if she had a say in it.

"You can go back without me," Emiko told them.

"Why?" Ran raised an eyebrow. "I thought we are going back together."

"I have to clean the clock tower," she answered uneasily.

Ran's frown deepened as she asked, "Why are you cleaning the clock tower?"

Yuuhi could see the fire in his friend's eyes so he decided to interrupt, "Ah! Ran-chan, I think we have to meet Natsumi-sensei now. Come now!"

"But-"

"I will explain on the way," he said as he dragged Ran away.

"See you later, ok!" Ran called out, waving her hand high. "We will be waiting in the dorm for you."

"See you!" Emiko said, waving back.

When they were out of sight, Emiko smiled to herself. It's nice to have friends – two good friends. She had to go to do her 'duty' now. Emiko walked alone in the hall, humming herself a song. In no time, she reached the end of the hallway and turned at the corner –

_WHAM. _

A strong impact collided into her rather hard, causing her to cry out in pain and surprise. She fell face-down on top of something - no, _someone _- soft.

"Ow." Emiko shook her head to shake the dizziness away. Her headache had increased greatly.

"Uhn," came a grunt from below her. A _male _grunt.

_O-oh, no! I'm on top of him! _Emiko suddenly realized, her face burning with the color of deep crimson. She quickly climbed off him, mentally thumping her chest rapidly with the side of her hand in an attempt to calm her heart.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't see you there," she quickly bowed, forgetting to see who that person was. He merely groaned slightly and slowly got up.

"I suggest you watch where you're going," an icy voice muttered.

Emiko slowly raised her head, surprised and startled. Looking at him, the color drained from her face when she realised who she just bumped into. "H-Hyuuga-san!"

Keitaro was staring down coldly at her, hands jammed into his pockets. "Oh, it's you. Like I said, you should watch where you're going. You stupid girl."

_S-stupid...girl?_

Not bothering to help the girl get up, Keitaro turned his back on Emiko coolly, leaving Emiko to get up by herself. Emiko frowned after the direction where the boy had walked off.

"What's his problem?" she murmured out.

--

"So how do you find Emiko-chan?" Natsumi asked her students. Ran and Yuuhi were now in the teacher staff and talking with Natsumi.

"I like her. She's nice. And polite, too," Ran answered honestly. "I'm glad I befriend with her."

"Are you saying you're glad you're late this morning?" the teacher teased. Natsumi had caught Ran late this morning in the hallway so as her punishment, she wanted Ran to keep a close eye on Emiko whether she liked it or not.

"Yes and no," Ran said and not saying anymore.

"Did anything happen?" Natsumi asked for the sake of conversation.

"No, not really," Ran answered, "Although Emiko-chan has gotten braver."

"That's good," she said. "Asano told me the same, too."

"Asano-sensei?" Yuuhi brought a hand up to adjust the finely-rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, he saw everything," she replied, "and told me everything."

"I see," Yuuhi exclaimed as he clapped his hand together.

"I wonder why Jin-sensei punished Emiko for what she didn't do," Ran scowled deeply, particularly glaring at nothing. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"Ran-chan!" Yuuhi tried to calm his friend before they would have to face the 'session two of Ran's wrath'.

"Jin has a lot of thinking to do," Natsumi explained, looking almost sympathetic.

"Why is that and what does this have to do with Emiko-chan?" Ran asked, curious and shocked to why Natsumi looked like she pitied someone.

"It has a lot to do with Emiko-chan actually, Ran-chan," she said, leaving them confused.

The older woman walked towards the window and leaned against its frame. Not giving her students any more answers, Natsumi looked out the window at the sunset. _Jin, so you are still –_

--

Emiko sighed in relief. She had finally done cleaning the clock tower. The glass seemed to sparkle after the polishing and cleaning. In a way, Emiko felt great that she did a great job. The wind blew her hair over her face and neck. She looked at the rope that tied around her waist. It was really ridiculous how the rope was her only support. Then she looked below her. It looked really high and she would get seriously hurt if she fell down.

Scared of height? She thought. Not even. Scared is knowing that you have to make new friends who hated you to the core.

Emiko let out another sigh. I guess I have to go down now.

--

Keitaro walked along the hallway, his hands on his pockets. There was no one around; everyone was probably back in the dorm right now.

That new girl...

He still remembered how he first met her. That day, he was just resting under the branch, away from the teacher and class. All of the sudden, his instinct told him that he was not alone so he opened his eyes and saw her. Her back was facing her and seemed to be oblivious to his presence. To his disgust, he kept watching her looked around in awe. Soon, she noticed someone was watching her. She then turned around and saw him. Her crystal eyes locked onto his. He had never seen such eyes. So full of innocent like no other he had seen before.

A girl like her shouldn't be here, he thought.

Keitaro unconsciously looked out the window. The sun almost set and the sky was coloured with shades of orange, red and purple. There was nothing special about sunset. It always looked the same to him.

And suddenly something caught his eyes.

_A feather?_

As if on cue, he saw an angel descended from the sky. Her back and her beautiful angelic wings were facing him. He watched the angel's long, brown hair danced around her, her long side bangs trailed behind her shoulders and the way the breeze ripping her pleated miniskirt as she continued falling swiftly and gracefully.

When he snapped out of it, Keitaro quickly stuck his head out of the window. He glanced around the place in search to find the angel but she was nowhere in sight. Already, the image of the brief image of the angel was beginning to waver in his mind. Perhaps the day had warped his vision. Maybe the angel hadn't been there at all!

The problem was Keitaro didn't feel like hallucinating. He somehow knew it was no illusion or just his imagination but one question immediately came into his mind -

_Who is that angel?_

--

Emiko arrived at the dorm just in time for dinner. She sat next to the other Three Stars; Ran and Yuuhi. The Three Star dinner was indeed grand and delicious. After they had finished their meals, they decided to go back to their room with only one problem: Emiko didn't know where hers.

"Ano, Takahashi-san, can you show Emiko-chan her room?" Yuuhi asked the pink robotic rector of the Gakuen Alice Dormitory.

"Of course, I can. Tenoh-sama, this way is your room," Takahashi said.

_Tenoh...sama...?_

The three followed the dorm robot until they noticed the way was not the Three Star dorm.

"Um..." Emiko stated, "Aren't I a Three Star student? Why am I going to the Special Star dorm?"

"Yes, that's because your father had paid a large amount to get you a better room," the robot answered straightforwardly.

"Oh," Emiko was startled by that little information. _Why did otou-sama go through all that trouble for me? Did he hate me after 'that incident'?_

Takahashi suddenly recalled something and turned around to face them. She looked at Ran and Yuuhi and said, "You two have to go to your room now. You know the rules."

"Alright," Ran said disappointedly.

Yuuhi said in the same tone, "I guess we will see you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Emiko-chan."

"Goodnight, Emiko-chan. See you in the morning," Ran said, before they walked back to their respective rooms.

"Goodnight...Ran-chan...Yuuhi-chan..." Emiko murmured as she watched them walked away.

"Come on, Tenoh-sama, we must get you to your room," the robot said.

"Yes," Emiko nodded. Then she found herself feeling much bolder as she added, "Oh, Takahashi-san, please don't call me Tenoh-sama, just call me Emiko. It makes me feel awkward."

"I can't do that. Your father was a respective man in this Academy in his times here and as his daughter, you are just as important."

_My father? _

_But I am not my father._

"But I insist. Call me Emiko."

"Alright, as you wish...Emiko-sama..." Takahashi said in defeat. "Ah, here we are!"

They stopped in front of a well-designed door. Takahashi pulled out the big tangle of keys from no where. The robot held the key up to the doorknob and stuck the key into the lock. It tuned and the door swung open easily.

Emiko took a deep breath and thought, _Home, sweet home? Well, maybe..._Then she smiled and stepped inside.

When Emiko entered her room, it was glorious. The main theme of the room was white and milky white, her favourite colour. A four poster bed was set in the center of the wall to her right. The comforter and pillows varied in different shades of pale colour and a sheet of silk thin enough to see through hung around the bed. A cherry wood desk was put in front of the bed on the opposite wall. It was already stocked with pen, pencil, and paper. Just a few yards away from the desk was her closet and on the other side of the desk was the bathroom.

Emiko walked into the room, sliding her hands across the silk, she stepped over to the glass doors to the balcony in front of her. They had scarlet curtains, tied together at the center with white ribbon. She tried opening it but to no avail.

"Umm, is there a key to this door?" she asked, turning back to her.

"I forgot to tell you there's a key to that door." She then walked over to the desk and pulled out a small drawing and pulled out a small silver key.

"Here," she said handing the key over to Emiko, "You open it."

Emiko took the key and stuck it in the lock, and turned. She pulled the two doors open and stepped out, Takahashi only a few steps behind them. Emiko gasped.

The view was spectacular. She could see the forest and the moon, stars so clearly. She could feel the wind blowing her hair. It felt nice.

"Do you like you room, Emiko-sama?" Takahashi asked.

"Yes, I love it."

"I'm glad you like it. Well, Goodnight, Emiko-sama." The robot closed the door gently.

Still looking out the window, Emiko could feel her shoulder slump a bit. Even in my father's absence, eve in the Academy, his name was enough to make people – and robots - think highly of me thank of his fame and wealth.

Emiko heaved a big sigh.

I might as well get used to live in here, she thought.

Her first night there wasn't so bad, it was hard falling asleep but eventually she pulled out one of the historical novels and read a few pages, it immediately made her drowsy and put her to sleep.

When she felt the sun gradually rise over the horizon, her crystal blue eyes slowly opened to meet the dull darkness of her room. Emiko tiredly sat up, brushing a few strands of light brown hair from her eyes as she did so.

Soundlessly shoving off her covers, she slung her legs over the side of her bed. Her bare feet touched the cold, marble floor, and she finally rose from her bed. She changed into her school uniform and done her hair.

_Better meet up with my friends now_, she thought.

She opened the door and left the room, heading to the dining room.

--

Keitaro clenched his teeth angrily and furiously. He just couldn't get the angel out of his head. _Is there an Alice like that? What is wrong with me? Why am I obsessing about it?_

"What's wrong, Keitaro?"

Haru's voice jolted Keitaro out of his trains of thought. Keitaro noticed the worry look in his best friend's eyes. "Nothing. Don't worry about it," he answered.

Haru began to worry. Keitaro rarely talked about his problems and his pains. By looking at him right now, he knew there was something in Keitaro's mind but he just wouldn't tell him. Haru opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't think of what to say. And that distressed him.

I can't even be a good friend to Keitaro, Haru thought, frustrated with himself.

Keitaro sensed Haru's depression and patted his head. "You idiot," he said, offering a smile. "I'm fine."

Haru in return smiled to him. Then he realized something. "Keitaro, can you wait here for a moment? I forget to take my test book."

Keitaro nodded. Haru smiled and ran off as fast as possible. The image of the angel flashed through his mind again. He frowned, placing a hand to cover his face.

_Dammit, I have to get it out of my mind_, he cursed.

He then heard someone humming a song. He turned to a corner and caught a glimpse of Tenoh Emiko. Her long brown hair trailed behind her back as she strolled along the hall. Her eyes were closed when she was humming a simple, yet pure tune. Strangely, it seemed to calm his heart and soul for some reason.

_Is that her Alice?_

His eyes never left her as she continued walking. Then she stopped as she turned to the side and Keitaro heard the girl greeted her best friends, "Good morning, Ran-chan, Yuuhi-kun."

"Good morning," they greeted back.

Emiko began chatting with her two best friends. Her smile was brighter than the first time she came into the Academy. Even her once timid attitude had changed into a much bolder one.

Before they walked off, Emiko glanced over her shoulder. Just a moment, their eyes met again. This time, instead of studying him like before, Emiko flashed him a smile, causing his eyes to grow wider. She turned her back to him and disappeared with her friends. He didn't know what to think. He was so sure that new girl would hate or get mad at him after what happened yesterday...so why did she smile at him. All he could think about her was -

_What a weird girl._

--

It was finally break time. Sitting beneath the swaying oaks of the Alice Academy, Emiko sat with her legs closed together, slightly tilted to one side. She watched her friends chatted about something.

"Oh, I baked something yesterday. I want you all to try it," Akane said, holding a lunch box on her palms. She pulled out the cover of the box and revealed dozen of colourful beans...or candies.

"Akane's Alice is whatever she cooks will be something unique," Yuuhi explained. "Try it, Emiko-chan."

"Ok," Emiko said. Smiling, Emiko reached out to take a blue bean and swallowed it. It tasted delicious. Suddenly she felt a surge to sing. She bit her lower lip, managing to murmur out in confusion, "How come I feel like singing?"

"Because it's a singing bean. My mom used to bake the same ones," Akane said happily and with a hint of pride as well.

Emiko couldn't take it anymore. She opened her mouth; her voice twirled into a melody that was sweet and fragile, and pure and charming.

_Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
And every day, I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of me  
_

Her song had echoed through the hallway and through the whole school. Everyone stopped what they're doing or walking and quieted down, even the animals, just to hear this simple, pure interpretation of her beautiful song.

"What's that?" Asano asked once he heard the song.

Natsumi frowned. She looked out the window, blurted out silently, "Emiko-chan?"

Haru was sitting the classroom with Keitaro, surrounded with a few fan girls. Then he suddenly caught only a bit of the song, no thank to the girls' squealing.

"Quiet!" he shouted. The girls immediately quieted down. Turning to his best friend, he asked, "Did you hear that?"

The sullen boy paused for a moment and silently listened to the song that echoed through the school.

_Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
My dreams begin to rain  
_

Don't tell me it's that stupid girl, Keitaro thought. His eyebrows frowned deeper. The tune sounds the same as the song that girl hummed this morning.

He stood up, startling everyone. Keitaro walked towards the door and had the intention to find Emiko or the one who was singing. Haru was about to follow him but was stopped by Keitaro.

"Stay here, Haru," he ordered.

"Keitaro!" Haru called out but the boy had already gone.

_Suddenly time, it feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go  
I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand  
And I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart  
In this amazing crazy world_

After taking a few turns, Keitaro found the source of the song. There, under an oak tree in the garden, Emiko was standing with her hands clapped together above her chest as she continued to sing. Keitaro was right. It was her. Despite himself, he found himself silent, listening.

Her friends looked so calm and peace. I guess it's not only me then, he thought, it seems to effect whoever hears her song.

When Emiko finished singing, she sat down on the grass awkwardly. her friends clapped their hands excitedly and happily with a wide grin on their faces. Keitaro hid behind a tree further away but still close enough to hear them talking.

"Wow, Emiko-chan, you sing like an angel!" he heard the pink-haired girl exclaimed.

_An angel...?_

"Oh no! I'm not," Emiko protested, waving her hands in front her. Her face was crimson red from embarrassment.

"You should join the choir or something," Ran suggested with a wide smile.

"It's weird when you sang, I felt so at peace and calm," Naoko said as she closed her eyes and placed a hand on her heart. "It was a wonderful feeling."

"Hahaha. That's because Emiko is an angel," Ran said, laughing.

Emiko's face reddened even more. She yelled, "Ran-chan!" She gave her a look that said 'Don't-you-dare-tell-them-my-secret'.

"Just kidding!" Ran continued laughing. "You look so cute when you get mad, Emiko-chan!"

They continued to talk about Emiko's singing, still oblivious to Keitaro's presence. Keitaro carefully observed them especially Emiko. The way her long brown hair danced in the breeze was the same as the angel's and if he remembered correctly, they were exactly the same size.

_That's because Emiko is an angel._

And that's when Keitaro felt a smirk slowly its work across his face.

_Look like I have found you, Angel.  
_

* * *

**_The Fifth chapter finally ended! I want to thank everyone who review! I hope you like this chapter. Thank you fro reading and please review! I also like to say happy birthday to supertonia, my friend! May you have a happy birthday!  
_**


	7. Author's Note

Hello, readers!

First of all, I must thank Amaterazu Setsuko, okaix, supertonia, kaYeYe, Fintastic for reading and reviewing my story. You guys are the best.

I'm sorry this is not a new chapter, but I have to announce something. Since Gakuen Alice's plot has suddenly included a new character Luna and alot of things had been going on so I decided to pause my story for a while. I want to know what's going on first, before I could actually write about Keitaro, Natsume and Mikan's son.

So I must apologize for the delay. I can just hope I will continue the story soon.

Have a good day, readers! And thank you again.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry that this is not a new chapter but I am here to announce that I will have to delete this story because I don't think I will continue due to several reasons. One really important reason is because my laptop is permanently crashed and I no longer have access to my story for months now. So I basically wan to rewrite the story plot to make it better and under different title. Thank you very much for using your time to read this as I feel obligated to mention before deleting the story a week later.


End file.
